


she was the girl in red

by larvitar



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, also heartbroken, im . Tired but here we are !, im Back with these homo secks u alls, woot, wrote this in one night, wuahghghhg hello friends and fami;y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: This mysterious red turtleneck girl will be the death of her.☆★☆chansaw , songfic , based on the song " she was the girl in red " by girl in red





	she was the girl in red

**Author's Note:**

> song link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJYeZRKomMs  
> ( listen for best experience )

Veronica is not having it tonight.

It's bad enough she made the fatal decision to go to a keg party right before she was set to go home to Sherwood and see her parents for a few weeks. God, who even  _does_ that? She's going to be hungover like a bitch the next day. Mr. and Mrs. "Straight-Edge" Sawyer were not going to be happy. Veronica hasn't had anything yet, but the jello shots were calling her like lambs to a slaughter. She had decided to opt for the punch instead, hoping that it wouldn't be as alcoholic as any other beverage floating around. Unfortunately, some douchenozzle must've poured the rest of their Absolut in it, because it tasted more like the Russian North, rather than Kool-Aid. Veronica cringed, still holding her drink in an effort to look occupied.

And as if it's some movie moment, Veronica gazes at a girl across the room who is easily the most beautiful girl in the room.

Veronica holds her breath for a second, seeing the girl laugh and loosely grip her red solo cup, accentuating her red acrylic nails. Her other free hand is twirling her gold locks, held in a ponytail by a red scrunchie. She's wearing large golden hoops, a snug red turtleneck, a black skirt that hugs her thighs, and red heels. Veronica finally lets herself breathe after a few moments that feel like an entire lifetime, and she sees the girl's green-gray eyes peering at her, her toothy smile disappearing, only to replaced by a look of intrigue.

Veronica can  _feel_ herself staring, her brown eyes staring into the other girl's as if she was trying to decode a puzzle. Veronica quickly turns away, biting her lip, escorting herself and her red cup full of Kool-Aid and bullshit out the porch door. Surprisingly, there's not too many people lurking, only a few people who look completely buzzed.  _Thank God for tobacco,_ Veronica thinks, pulling a cigarette and lighter out of her pocket (and thank God for dresses with pockets) as she lights one up. She breathes in as she takes a drag, releasing the smoke and any tense energies outward.

As if by fate, the porch door slides open and the turtleneck girl comes from it. She seems to pretend as if she doesn't notice Veronica at first, lighting a cigarette up as Veronica had done a few moments ago. Seems like Veronica has to make the first move.

"Keg parties suck ass."

The girl laughs, kind of breathy and all genuine. "I'd rather stick a finger down my throat than be here, but some things you have to do."

Veronica tosses her cigarette down and stomps it out before turning toward her, curious. "Why is that?"

"Status. High-class parties like these, trashy as they are, need popular faces. You see those faces everywhere, always positively, and you're expected to worship them. If you don't see them, doing drugs or having sex or whatever the fuck, people lose the idea that you're anything worth caring about." The girl takes a drag of her cigarette, concluding her mini-monologue.

"Geez, Socrates much?" Veronica jokes, lightly nudging her arm.

The girl's somewhat tense expression relaxes and eases into a smile. "Maybe so. You a smart girl?"

Veronica smirks, trying to think what psychological tricks this girl is playing on her. "Sometimes."

"Oh, good." The girl turns toward her, tossing her cigarette down and smashing it with her heel before she puts her arms around Veronica's shoulders and her lips up to her ear. "Then please tell me why I want you, instead of any other boy here."

The blood rushes to Veronica's face, as she tries to wipe her sweaty hands on her dress and keep it cool. "Well, they're all ugly white guys. You're just going to get a different flavor of flour with each one."

The girl chuckles a bit before whispering in Veronica's ear a second time. "Then show me what you can do, bluebird." The girl grabs Veronica's hand with her perfectly manicured hand and opens the porch door, entering the rambunctious house once again.

Some sleazeball from the football team yells at her from across the room. "Hey baby, got time for another round?" The girl huffs and spins around to face him. "No can do, Kurt. I'm teaching this girl a lesson upstairs." She spins back around, leading Veronica up the stairs as Kurt's friend shouts, "Scissor sisters! Hottt!", accompanied by a poorly done wolf whistle.

The red turtleneck girl (Veronica decides to call her, it seems fitting) leads her to a guest room, filled with pale shades of pink. She shuts the door, locking it with a  _click_ as she goes back to Veronica. "Lay down," she says, and Veronica obeys, laying on the plush blankets of the guest bedroom. The girl starts straddling her, putting her mouth at Veronica's ear again. "Show me you can fly, bluebird." Without warning after that, the girl puts her lips to Veronica's, electric with the taste of wax lipstick and cheap beer. Veronica deepens the kiss, her tongue entering the girl's mouth as she lightly tugged her blonde curls. The girl is barely holding back a moan before she interrupts the kiss to move down Veronica's neck. At least she wanted to get hickeys, unlike getting blackout drunk. Her parents wouldn't approve of either, but at least she was enjoying herself.

Right as it seemed like she was about to unbutton Veronica's shirt, she stopped and smirked. "Sorry honey, but I don't go all the way on the first date," she taunted, tenderly holding Veronica's hand.

"Wait-" -Veronica sat up- "-this was a date? If I knew, I would've- I would've worn something  _nicer_ maybe, I don't-"

Red turtleneck girl  _shhhh_ s Veronica, playing with Veronica's dark brown locks with her free hand. "You did great, sweetheart." If Veronica is the bluebird, then she's the cardinal; eye-catching and aloof.

"I-I don't even, shit-" The girl giggles at Veronica's confusion, taking something from her pocket and kissing Veronica's hand, leaving a lip mark. Veronica feels a slip of paper in her hand, as the girl gently releases her grip on Veronica's hand, unlocking the door and starting to depart.

"Fuck, wait! I don't even know your name! Shit! Tell me your name!" By the time she's shouting for red turtleneck girl to reveal her identity, the girl's already vanished into the crowd below, Veronica's voice muffled by the music.

Veronica looks into the sea of people, desperate until she opens her fist and realizes what's in her hand.

It's a string of numbers,  _419-899-4571_ scrawled in gaudy cursive with a red glitter pen. There's a glittery heart after it, and a little arrow pointing to the backside. Veronica turns it over, revealing a "call me, bluebird" in blue glitter pen. Geez, this girl was dedicated to her art.

Veronica smiled, folding it gently and putting it in her breast pocket. When the morning came, mark her words, she would know her girl in red's name.

Even if it killed her dead.

**Author's Note:**

> HI HI HELLO I MISSED WRITING SO MUCH !!!!!!!! a few updates :  
> \- i got a new crush and in the process got heartbroken . she doesn't date friends . still hurt over that  
> \- i'm entering my junior year !!!!!!!!!! waugh how wild nothing feels realllll  
> \- idk what to say but i've grown a lot . a lot has happened but i really needed to write my Girls again ( they're good for coping with shit )  
> love you and miss you all so much !!!! i want to write more this summer and hopefully i will <3 ( i've been ghosting is still waiting for my return )  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
